An Instagram Story
by mypurplethoughts
Summary: Seth Rollins tries to cheer up Sasha Banks after her Instagram account got hacked and deleted. [Seth Rollins/Sasha Banks, TJ Perkins, Bayley, Charlotte, Dana Brooke, New Day, Sami Zayn]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm back with a new story, though this is just a one-shot. I'm a little stuck with Pillow Talk, so to pass the time (and so as not to disappoint all you other Sesha shippers), I've decided to invest in a series of one-shots to appease our Sesha Ballins hearts. Would love to read your thoughts and reviews on this one! This is based on yesterday's incident when Sasha's Instagram account got hacked and deleted. I seriously hope she gets it back soon.

...

Sasha's match at the live show had just ended, as she sulked quietly at the back of the arena, seated on one of the production crates. Her lips were pursed and once in a while, she sighed heavily—scrolling through Twitter and reading through her fans' replies and comments. She was already dressed out of her gear in an over-sized Legit Boss 'ugly' Christmas sweatshirt and a pair of leggings—her face was free of makeup, with thick-rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose.

"Hey," Bayley walked up to her and gave a small smile. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine," she shrugged, scooting over so that her best friend could take a seat beside her.

"You can always create a new one?" Bayley offered, trying to sound hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm not really there right now," Sasha shook her head and placed her phone down

Bayley gave her a side hug. "How about we have drinks later tonight? I'll go tell Charlotte and Dana," she said before whispering, "Let's get Dana piss ass drunk again."

Sasha giggled. "I'm down for that."

"Good. Listen, I have to get ready for my match but I'll see you later, alright?"

Sasha nodded and resumed reading through Twitter, feeling upset again. It was petty, she knew that. But if she had to be completely honest, she enjoyed having that platform to interact with her fans. She loved it when they tagged her on their posts—so much that she really took the time out to like them and even leave comments. Instagram was a way to bring her even closer to them, and now she didn't have that anymore. Unless she took Bayley's suggestion and created a new one—that was easy. But a part of her still hoped that the hacker would give her account back, and things could go back to normal.

"You alright there, Boss?" she heard a familiar drawl. She looked up to find Seth standing in the dim hallway, hands on his waist as he watched her. He was already showered and dressed in sweatpants and a CrossFit Glasgow shirt, coming from a pretty intense and entertaining match against Chris Jericho.

"Hey, Seth," Sasha gave a small smile.

He walked over and took the empty space beside her. "I heard what happened. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," she shrugged. "It happens."

"Yeah, well. People are vicious. What can you do about it?"

Sasha sighed, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, want to go and get ice cream? My treat," he smiled. "I'm done for the night anyway, and I can see you are," he looked her up and down.

"I already agreed to drinks with Bayley and the girls."

"Psh," Seth rolled his eyes playfully. "Tell me, Banks. Is that really what you want to do? Are you really going to pick cocktails over ice cream?"

There was a gleam in Sasha's eyes as she smiled at Seth. He winked at her before continuing, "Come on. It'll be fun. You, me, and a giant bowl of strawberry parfait. How about that?"

"Fine," she laughed, hopping off the crate. "You had me at strawberry parfait."

...

"She chose ice cream with Rollins over drinks with us?!" Charlotte exclaimed, sitting at a booth in the hotel bar dressed in a glittery black dress while sipping on a mojito.

"Yup," Bayley shrugged. "Apparently," she turned her phone around and showed Charlotte Sasha's text message.

"Why am I not surprised?" Charlotte rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her face.

Though they all pretended to be bummed, deep down they couldn't help but smile. It wasn't a secret, at least in their group, that Sasha had a massive crush on Seth. The two had always been close since Sasha got called up to the main roster—sometimes they even traveled together and took turns driving towards the next town. Their relationship, however, stayed platonic. At one point, Seth dated Zahra Schreiber but that only lasted a couple of months while Sasha had a bit of a flirty relationship with TJ Perkins—something that never really sat well with Seth.

"I really don't get his appeal," he once commented while watching the Cruiserweight Classic with Sasha.

"Really, you don't?" Sasha cocked an eyebrow. "He's adorable. He's exactly the kind of guy I'd take home to my mom.

Seth felt a twang of jealousy when she said that—not that he wanted her to take _him_ home to her mom instead. Just that the idea of her having a guy in her life meant that he'd have to be demoted from whatever he was, a best friend or something like that, to a mere friend—plus all the time she spent with him would then be shifted to the other guy, and he didn't like the idea of it at all.

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Are you going to?" he asked after a while.

"Huh?" Sasha turned to look at him. "Bring home TJ to my mom?" she laughed. "Why would I even do that?"

"I don't know," Seth shrugged. "You tell me."

"He's just a friend," Sasha pointed out.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow. "Because I've seen you two interact—he's got more than friendship on his mind, that's for sure."

"Yeah, well. I'm not there yet."

"Why not?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

"There another guy in the picture?" Seth smirked.

"Can we change the topic, please?"

Seth chuckled, watching as her cheeks turned red.

...

"Banks, we agreed!" Seth scowled at her, watching as she ate the last piece of strawberry.

"You were too slow," she grinned, savoring the juicy fruit in her mouth.

"Fine," Seth rolled his eyes, taking another scoop of the parfait.

They were seated at the far end of a local ice cream parlor a few blocks away from the arena. It was a little after dinner, but the place was empty save for a young family of four at the other side, engrossed with their own ice cream to even notice the two Superstars.

"How are you feeling?" Seth asked her.

"It's not that big of a deal," Sasha sighed. "I'm just a little bummed, but I'll get over it."

"Maybe you should write to Zuckerberg or something," he offered.

"Can I do that?" Sasha perked up a bit.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"I guess I can try," she looked far off, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Listen, since we're on cheat day today, want to hit the gym early tomorrow?"

"I'm good with that," Sasha shrugged. "Can we do it at maybe 10? I'm thinking of following the girls later. New Day, Sami, and TJ just joined them."

Seth's jaw tightened at the sound of TJ's name. "Or we can find a different bar and have our own thing, you and me," he suggested.

"Okay?" Sasha eyed him curiously and laughed. "But isn't that what we're doing already?"

"God, Banks. You and your friends are so clingy," he teased, chuckling a bit.

"Um, they're your friends, too," she pointed out. "And honestly, _you're_ being the clingy one right now."

"Yeah, well. In case you haven't noticed, you're kind of the only one I've got around here," his voice was low but genuine.

Sasha's stomach twisted into a knot, and she felt her heart skip. "It doesn't have to be that way if you didn't isolate yourself so much."

"Maybe I kind of like it that way," his eyes gleamed, making her blush.

"Whatever," she broke eye contact, finishing the rest of the parfait they shared.

After Seth got the bill, he drove them back to the hotel where Sasha forced him to come with her. "It'll be fun," she said, taking his arm and marching their way to the bar.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us," Charlotte smirked.

"Sasha, baby!" Big E exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug.

"Nice to finally have you join us again, Seth," Charlotte spoke—her tone was teasing but Seth rolled his eyes anyway.

"Banks here made me," he answered.

"Hey, Sasha. Want a drink?" TJ smiled at her sweetly.

"Yeah, can you get me a rum coke?" she beamed at him.

Seth fought the urge to scowl, but Bayley was observant and caught him. "What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Bayley laughed and looked away.

Seth watched as TJ returned to their booth with Sasha's drink. He clinked it with his beer bottle, as she giggled at something he whispered. "You know," Bayley started again, her voice soft so only Seth could hear. "If there's something there, you should just go for it."

Charlotte leaned from the other side, catching the conversation. "Yeah. Before you lose her for good."

"Jesus, guys," he stood up and excused himself to buy a bottle of beer. Bayley and Charlotte looked at each other with knowing smiles.

Not long, Xavier ordered them a round of tequila as Sasha scrunched her nose and shook her head. "I already had three of these," she raised her glass of rum coke.

"Come on, just one!" Xavier insisted, handing out shot glasses to everyone.

Sasha sighed, glancing at Seth, who was watching her. While Xavier wasn't looking, he took a sip of his shot until it was only half full and quickly switched it with Sasha's.

"Thanks," she mouthed. He smiled and winked at her.

"Cheers!" Xavier raised his glass as everyone else followed suit and downed their shots. "I say we go for one more round!"

By the time they were on their third, Sasha could barely contain her giggles while Bayley, Charlotte and Dana sang loudly to Baby, It's Cold Outside. "Hey," Seth leaned forward, placing a hand on Sasha's shoulder. "You good?"

"I think she needs water," TJ chimed in, standing up to get her a glass.

"The baby girl is druuunk," Big E laughed, watching as Sasha fought hard to keep her eyes open. Though she hated that they treated her like a baby because she really was the youngest in their group (she had been for a while now), she had no choice when they got too protective or defensive about her. It was all in their nature, having known each other for years and treating one another like family.

"Hey Seth," TJ called out to him. "I think Sasha should head back to her room now."

"What? You're asking me to do it?" he asked him curiously.

"Shouldn't you be the one to do it?" TJ returned the question. "I mean, I'd ask these girls but they're kind of hopeless," he gestured towards Bayley, Charlotte, and Dana who were all cackling at nothing in particular.

"Okay," Seth hesitated, still eyeing him curiously.

"Look," TJ started, making sure no one else was eavesdropping. "I like Sasha a lot, but you should hear the way she talks about you, and I know I can't make her feel the way she does about you. I see the way you look at her, and I know you have it bad, too."

"That's...not true at all," Seth shook his head.

TJ gave him a pointed look. "Look, man. You'd have to be blind not to see it. Don't waste this. It might be the only chance you'll ever have. Sasha's a great girl—a little young, maybe, but you'd be an idiot to pass up on this chance to actually be with her the way you want to."

"I'm sorry. Why are you doing this again?" Seth questioned him, his tone sharp. He tried to set aside the resentment that was beginning to form—who did TJ Perkins think he was to suddenly dictate what he was feeling? He was The Man around here—nobody ever told him what to say or do.

"I like her a lot, and I want to see her happy. I mean, it sucks to know I'm not the one she's into. But she deserves to be with the guy who does. And that's you."

Hearing those words surprised Seth. No wonder TJ was beloved in the locker rooms—the dude was too kind for his own good; the exact opposite of Seth's reputation, especially when it came to the women he dated.

But with Sasha, it was different.

He watched her quietly—her head resting on her hand with her elbow on the table. She had a drunken smile on her face, as she half-listened to a random story that Sami Zayn was babbling about. He took her near empty rum coke and replaced it with the glass of water.

"Sash, drink up," he said, nodding his head towards the water. She did as she was told, sipping quietly and giggling once in a while at something either Xavier, Big E, or Kofi said. When she looked sober enough, Seth pulled on her arm gently. "Come on. I'll take you back to your hotel room."

She didn't protest, waving goodbye to their friends before letting Seth guide her to the elevator. "You alright?"

"Just dizzy," she said, leaning against him for support.

"I got you," he said, placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her inside. When they arrived at her floor, she fumbled for the hotel key in her bag but Seth took the bag from her and found the key stuck to her wallet.

She giggled at the sight. "Oops."

Inside the room, she sauntered towards her suitcase and picked out a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, before closing the door to the bathroom to brush her teeth and change. When she emerged, Seth was busy flipping through channels on the couch before landing on the second Avengers movie. "Hey," he nodded when he saw her. "Do you want me to stay and we can watch a movie for a bit?"

"Sure," she said, walking over to the queen-sized bed and plopping down. Seth hesitated but slowly made his way, sliding under the sheets and letting her lean against him. She gave an inaudible sigh, feeling a sense of comfort from the warmth his body was radiating. His heart pounded loudly against his chest, as she inhaled the musky scent of his perfume. "I like this a lot," she murmured softly.

"Yeah?" he smiled a bit. "Me, too," he nodded, running his hand through her purple hair.

"Hey, what were you and TJ talking about a while ago?" she asked him, looking up quickly before turning her eyes back to the screen.

"Oh, mostly about the Cruiserweight division and how he's excited to be facing Kendrick again for the championship," he lied through his teeth.

"He's alright, isn't he?"

The twang of jealousy came back, and Seth furrowed his eyebrows, wondering if any of the things TJ said were true. "Yeah, he's cool."

"You know what I realized though? I think I just enjoy the attention."

She heard Seth sigh, as if relieved, and she looked up at him again. "So you don't like him?" he asked.

"No, not in that way."

"Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasha sat up to find Seth with a gleam in his eyes. He rubbed her shoulders gently before wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her closer, letting her head rest on his chest once more.

"Look, I've had my eye on you since we started hanging out, alright? I was just never sure with where I stood."

Sasha scoffed. "Wow. This coming from a guy who dated Zahra while we were hanging out, AND flirted with Charly in front of me."

Seth sighed. "I know. I know, Sash. I don't deserve you."

She was quiet for a while, shifting her position every now and then as they continued to watch the movie. "Why didn't you say anything before?" she spoke again.

"I don't know," Seth placed a hand gently on the back of her head. "I guess with you, it was always different."

He felt a smile creep up her face, as he placed a kiss on her temple. The heat rose in her cheeks, and she hugged him. "What happens now?"

"How about I take you to dinner tomorrow night?"

Sasha giggled softly. "I guess that's a good start."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I know I said I was going to make it a one-shot, but I didn't want to not write about their date. Plus yesterday's episode of Monday Night RAW gave me more material to work on so yeah. Hahaha! Maybe I'll make this a full story eventually? I'm not so sure yet. Let me know what you guys think!

…

Sasha stared at the menu for a solid ten minutes, subconsciously tapping her foot on the marbled floor and glancing at Seth once in a while. She didn't know why, but she was nervous—so nervous that she could feel her heart in her throat, and her insides made her want to throw up. It was just dinner—they've had plenty of dinners together before.

But not like this, Sasha reminded herself. Not with him dressed up in slacks and a black polo, while she looked perfectly pristine in a royal blue halter dress that ended just below her thighs. Seth cleared his throat and looked at her from his menu, causing her to quickly cover her face with her own.

"Blue marlin, blue marlin, blue marlin," she kept reading the same line in her head over and over

"Sash," Seth snapped her out of her thoughts, snickering a bit. "Are you good? Waiter's been standing there for like ten minutes."

"Oh," she realized, looking up to find their waiter smiling politely at her. "I'll just get a salad and the Blue Marlin with Lemon Butter."

"Good choice," Seth commented, handing the menu back to their waiter.

They were at a quiet but trendy joint not too far from their hotel. They were scheduled to leave for Monday Night RAW the following day, so none of the Superstars were in a hurry to head out and most decided to stay the night, including them.

"Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet," he said.

"Yeah, I'm good!" Sasha flipped her hair to the side and tried to push the nerves away, hoping it didn't show in her voice. Seth chuckled and took her hand, causing her to jump a bit.

"Relax, Banks. I'm not going to bite you."

"Sorry, I know. I guess this will just take some getting used to."

Seth gently rubbed his thumb against the side of her hand. "I thought you wanted this?" he asked softly.

"I do! Don't get me wrong. I've wanted this for so long," she looked down to hide her blush. "I guess a part of me is still in disbelief," she almost whispered to herself.

Seth smiled one of his rare genuine smiles—the one that wasn't a smirk or a smug look. Pulling her hand towards him, he pressed a light kiss and let his lips linger a little longer.

"You excited for tomorrow night?" he asked, referring to her championship match against Charlotte. It was set to be a no count out, no disqualification, falls count anywhere match—and it was sure to be as brutal, if not even more brutal, than their Hell In A Cell match.

"Nervous excited," Sasha squeezed his hand and exhaled deeply. "You know how I get sometimes. I probably need a good cry before the match."

Seth chuckled. "Just try not to give me a heart attack."

"I can't promise that," Sasha said in a singsong voice, making Seth playfully roll his eyes. "What about you? What do they have planned for you?"

"Jericho and I will probably go at it until Roadblock," he said, though his tone was a little disappointed. "Don't get me wrong. I love working with Chris. He's a pro. But I've lost nine title matches since I got back, and I'm starting to feel like they're just setting me up for something that isn't as big of a deal as I'd hoped."

"Don't say that," Sasha shook her head. "There's a reason you were first pick," she reminded him. "I'm pretty sure they're setting you up for something grand—especially with the pop you get these days. It's deafening," she laughed softly.

"Thanks."

Sasha smiled at him, before looking down at the notification of her phone to find an e-mail from the Instagram team themselves, assuring her that they were already looking into the issue and would resolve it as soon as possible. "Hey, how about that?" Sasha showed Seth the e-mail, feeling even more relieved.

"Hey, looks like you'll be getting it back after all."

Their food was served shortly, and they continued to talk comfortably the way they always did. Seth always made sure she felt at home with him. They plotted their schedules for the rest of the month, and agreed to travel and work out together. Once in a while, she caught him just watching her.

"So what are you doing for the holidays?" he asked while cutting through his steak.

"Well, we've got a few days off after RAW in Columbus, so I'm flying home to Boston and spend Christmas Eve with my mom. Then I fly to Chicago on Christmas Day," she sighed, remembering her schedule. "That'll be a nightmare. For sure the airport will be crowded."

"Let me know your flight details. Maybe we can meet up at the airport—I fly from Davenport to Chicago on Christmas Day, too."

Sasha nodded and continued to pick on her food. "What about after the 26th?" Seth continued to ask.

"Don't we get a few days off after that?" Sasha cocked her head to the side. "I don't know. Maybe hang with Bayley and meet up with her fiancé," she shrugged. "I haven't planned that far yet. Why?"

"Want to come home to Davenport and spend New Year's with me?" the question was forward, and it made him anxious—it wasn't as if this was her first time though. She'd been in his house before, but with Bayley and Roman, and it was only to spend the night so they could save up on hotel costs. This time, it was different.

"Oh," Sasha was surprised at the offer. She thought about it for a while, and Seth half-expected her to decline—but to his delight, she agreed. "Sure, why not?"

"Awesome. My step-dad can cook up a mean feast," he boasted, finishing the rest of his steak. When she didn't answer, he looked up to find her blushing quietly while biting her lower lip. "What?"

"Nothing," Sasha laughed it off. "It's nothing."

He put his fork down and cocked an eyebrow. "What's on your mind, Sash?"

"Nothing, just meeting your parents and all—it makes me a little jittery," she blushed again. God, she was so obvious. "Jittery in a good way though," she finished.

"Hey," Seth took her hand, a small grin on his face. "You've met them before. Nothing to be nervous about."

"I met them when we were just friends," Sasha pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Seth gave her a smug look, and she had to look away. "So what are we now?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, though her tone was playful and she was fighting the urge to smile. Seth continued to watch her with a grin—he loved making her blush the way she did. It was too endearing.

After dinner, Seth drove them back to their hotel and walked Sasha up to her room. "Do you want to have breakfast before we leave for Charlotte tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, I'd love that," Sasha smiled at him while tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Good," Seth winked at her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Sash."

She blushed for the umpteenth time that night as she watched him walk back to the elevator, surprised at the conservativeness of his gesture but feeling giddy all the same. "Goodnight, Seth!" she called out just before he entered.

Contrary to what she had witnessed or heard about him before, maybe dating Seth Rollins wasn't so bad after all—if it meant he had changed his ways for her.

…

Sasha locked in a unique Bank Statement on Charlotte, forcing her to tap literally in front of her home crowd. The bell rang, and she let go—exhausted from the intensity of their match, as she held the belt up high and fought back the tears. It may have been the third time, but she still got emotional anyway. Nothing felt as good as knowing your hard work was paying off, especially now that she had made such a huge name for herself in the business after being just a mere a fan some years ago. This was special. Every historical opportunity she earned was special.

In the middle of the ring, she continued her celebration as Ric Flair's music hit and she looked on, still holding the tears back. He smiled and held her hand up, giving her a fatherly hug while whispering, "You deserve it."

When she headed backstage, Charlotte was the first one to hug her and they stayed that way for a while, silently sobbing at another classic moment that they had shared. "You were amazing," Charlotte finally broke the hug, placing a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

" _You_ were amazing," Sasha smiled at her, wiping the mascara that had streamed down on her face.

The rest of the locker room followed suit in congratulating both women, as Sasha smiled and thanked each one. She looked around to find Seth, but he wasn't anywhere to be found so disappointed, she walked back to the women's locker room, where she found him waiting outside.

"Hey," he smiled at her, walking towards her to close the gap. "My heart was literally pounding against my chest the whole time," he took his hand and lightly pounded it a few times against his chest to emphasize how nervous he was. "That was one hell of a match, Banks," he pulled her in and gave her a hug while kissing the side of her head.

"Thanks, Seth," her cheeks were red, as she looked down on the belt on her shoulder.

"How about that? You're Women's Champ AND you got your Instagram back. You really are the legit boss, aren't you?"

"Damn straight," Sasha grinned. Before she knew it, Seth had leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her lips. She was caught off guard at first, but her arms found their way around his neck and she kissed back. He made the kiss a little deeper, tangling his hands in her hair before they heard someone clear their throat.

They turned around to find Bayley, Charlotte, The New Day and Sami Zayn either smirking or watching them in amusement.

"Well, it's about time that happened," Sami pointed out, scratching the back of his head.

The rest of the group laughed as Seth looked down and grinned at Sasha, before pulling her in for another kiss.


End file.
